


biting ii

by LarryTheDemon



Series: in which roman gets bit [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, M/M, aight y'all, another one in which roman gets bit, but is not a vampire, but its not really there, but with lil fangs, he jes virgil, hrrr, i am shit at tags y'all im so fucking sorry, is this even platonic anymore??, its just, like... lets be real here, platonic biting, someone fucking teach me how to tag, theres also like a tiiny, uhhhh, virgil has small fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryTheDemon/pseuds/LarryTheDemon
Summary: aIGHT Y'ALL*clears throat*in which Virgil Has Fangs and Roman Gets Bitplease read the tags, they should cover vaguely everything else





	biting ii

Virgil paced along his bedroom floor--Roman was coming over again. He wasn't sure what time, which was  _ not _ helping with his anxiety. He didn't know when he was gonna show up. He felt like the moment he tried to get ready, Roman would appear in a blaze of fucking beauty and  _ more anxiety _ . But what could he do? 

Well. Actually. He could just text the prince…

_ The door is unlocked. Just come in when u get here.  _ As soon as he sent it, it just made him more anxious. He decided to at least change his shirt--he’d been wearing it for a week, and that couldn’t be good.

X X X 

Roman pushed the front door open, glancing around for Virgil. Walking in, it was made obvious that the gothic boy was nowhere in sight.  _ His bedroom, then,  _ Roman thought, quickly making his way through the house. The door was cracked open, and it wasn’t like he’d never been in Virgil’s room before, so he poked his head inside to tell Virgil that he’d arrived--and promptly choked. Virgil was standing with his back to the door, worriedly mumbling at the shirt in his hands.

  
  


The shirt that he was  _ not wearing.  _

  
  


And  _ damn.  _ Roman had known the boy was pretty, but pretty and apparently  _ ripped as hell?  _ He was fucked, he knew it. Hell, he’d never seen Virgil without a sweatshirt or baggy sweater on, how the  _ fuck  _ was he supposed to deal with this--

  
  


Quickly, before Virgil could notice he was there, he shut the door and walked back out to the living room, stiffly perching himself on the couch arm.  _ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck-- _

And then Virgil was in front of him, back in an overly large purple sweater, and looking at him a bit confused. “...You okay there, Princey?” 

Roman could  _ feel  _ the blood rushing to his face--but he was an  _ actor,  _ goddammit, and he could play it cool. “Hey, storm cloud! I’m fine. No idea what you’re talking about. Thought we could watch the Lion King, would that be okay?” He asked with a small smirk on his face. Virgil squeaked.  _ Fuck.  _

“Y-yeah. That’s fine. How… How long have you been waiting for?” 

Roman paused, trying to fight down memories of shirtless Virgil, and failing. “Not--not long. Just enough time to pick out a movie…” He trailed off, looking up at Virgil, who was staring at him.  _ Fuck.  _ His face was definitely red.  _ This is fine.  _ Virgil probably wouldn’t notice anyway--

“Are you blushing?” Virgil asked, and Roman must be dreaming because was that some sort of  _ hopefulness  _ that he heard in the gothic boy’s voice?  _ Can’t be sure. Best to play it safe.  _

“What? No,” he scoffed, feeling his blush getting more intense by the second. “It’s just weird lighting or something.” He grinned awkwardly, praying to every god he could think of that Virgil would take the bait. 

X X X

Virgil could tell the prince wasn’t telling the truth--or the  _ whole  _ truth, there really wasn’t great lighting--but played along for Roman's sake. He walked over to the DVD player and slipped in the movie, quickly heading back to the sofa to slide in next to Roman. As the movie went on, Virgil slowly moved closer to Roman until his head was on the prince’s chest, trying to be sneaky about it (and failing miserably), pretending not to notice when Roman took this as an opportunity to wrap his arm around Virgil’s shoulders. He could hear Roman’s heartbeat, the slightly fast beat drumming against the prince’s chest. Virgil let his eyes flick upwards, dancing quickly upon the prince’s face and dragging them back, but--well. Roman did no such thing, watching him intently, staring straight into his eyes. Then Roman’s eyes flicked down--towards his lips, then immediately back up again. Virgil let out a breathy laugh, leaning towards the prince-

And the doorbell rang. 

_ Shit _ . Virgil remembered he’d told Patton he could drop by--he’d baked cookies, and wanted to share them with all the sides. Luckily, Logan had convinced him to keep it between the good ones. 

  
  


“Did--did you invite someone else over?” Roman asked, something like concern or disappointment lacing his voice. 

  
  


“Not exactly. Patton said he wanted to drop off some cookies he made. I just forgot.” Virgil said, desperate to get back to the movie, and-- _ other _ things. He opened the door to see Patton beaming, wearing a gray cat sweater with blue ears on the hood.

  
  


“Hi, Virgil! In the mood for cookies? I hope you like snickerdoodle,” Patton said, his grin only getting brighter. 

  
  


“You know those are my favorite. Did Logan get you a new sweater? Again?”

  
  


“Oh! You noticed. Yeah, it’s the third gift this week. I wonder why he is getting me so many gifts?” Patton looked up at Virgil, his grin slightly confused. Virgil smirked slightly at this statement, knowing full well that the “emotionless no icky feelings” Logan was completely falling for Pat. “ Well, I hope you like the cookies!” Patton chirped. “Me and Logan are gonna watch Frankenstein tonight! I love you, see you later!” He kissed Virgil on the cheek before walking away. 

Virgil closed the door, smiling softly, but nearly yelped when he turned around--he’d forgotten that Roman was still on his couch. Roman looked at him with a hint of loss behind his eyes.

“So you and Patton are…  _ Close _ .” Princey sounded obviously disappointed.

Virgil laughed. “Yeah, he’s sweet. I love him.” He placed the cookies on a side table, glancing back up to a frozen prince.

X X X

_ Fuck. Fuck fucking fuck fuck--  _ Roman had forgotten about Virgil’s fangs.  _ Shit. Control yourself, Roman, you’re not a fucking animal, and besides, he’s fucking  _ taken! “So,” he began, his voice unsteady for a multitude of reasons, “How long have you two been together?” He _ tried  _ to sound unbothered but was a little too jealous and dazed to be convincing. 

“Wait--what?  _ What?”  _ Virgil snorted, laughing harder than he had in a long time. Well--since the last time Roman was there, at least. 

“You--you thought we were _together? _N-no,_ god_ that’s gross to think about... But yeah, we’re just close friends. I love him, but _not _in that way.” Virgil was still giggling a bit.

“You guys seem  _ really close  _ and _ comfortable  _ with each other. I mean for god’s sake. He--he kissed you.” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “ _ On the cheek,  _ drama queen. I kinda--I view him like a dad, or--or something like that.” Virgil said, seeming to try a bit harder to convince Roman. 

Roman paused. “I--still not convinced,” he answered defiantly, his voice shaking slightly. 

Virgil grinned. “Fine. Absolutely fine.” He grinned wide, and  _ fuck,  _ this would be the thing to end Roman, wouldn’t it? Roman leaned his head back, intently watching the ceiling--if he didn’t get Virgil and his goddamn fangs out of his sight, well--“Why don’t I just...  _ Prove  _ it to you?” Virgil continued. 

Roman, still sitting with his head tilted back, droned, “And how would you do that?” 

X X X

Virgil smirked. Damn, he didn’t know how the prince managed it, but somehow he made Virgil’s anxiety levels drop to the lowest they’d ever been. Carefully, he crawled over Roman and breathed into his ear-- “Like _ this. _ ” 

And lodged his teeth in the prince’s earlobe, flicking his tongue out to lick a stripe down Roman’s neck. He felt Roman  _ moan,  _ then quickly try to cut the sound out--but irgil dragged it out of him again, nipping a trail under the prince’s neck, dragging his teeth down his Adam’s apple and sinking his fangs in just above the prince’s collarbone. He bit  _ hard,  _ until he drew blood, then lapped it up and quickly moved on--covering the prince’s neck in bruises, bite marks, and some thin trails of blood from the harsher ones. 

Virgil hummed, pleased, and made to leave, but--

“I thought you said you’d prove it to me,” Roman drawled in a barely-audible rasp. 

Virgil cocked an eyebrow and immediately shut the prince up, biting down  _ hard  _ on Roman’s lower lip. Roman chased after it, but Virgil pushed him back down against the couch, and Logan walked in. 

There was complete silence. Logan blinked, and walked out. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *bows in queer and meanders off the stage*
> 
> heyyy y'all!! my friend actually wrote a lot of this one, but they do not have an account on here, which is why I, ya boii, hath arrived again with a ficlet-type thing
> 
> anyway thats abt all   
uhh   
you can yell at me on tumblr if ya want here: https://larry-the-demon.tumblr.com/  
or i have some art over here: https://satanfromanalternateuniverse.tumblr.com/  
^.^


End file.
